


The FireFox Lemons

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [7]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Chakra Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Virginity, feral sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny carefully laid me in bed, I began to unbutton my shirt, he smiles as he continues to kiss me,

" Oh Johnny" I say as I was feeling my chakra bubbling more and more, 

" Easy Jace" Johnny says as I smirked at him, he caresses my cheek and goes down my body,

" Let's see what I'm working with" He says as he carefully removes my bra, I covered myself, but he kisses my chest,

" Beautiful" Johnny says making me smirk as my bra and top were on the ground, he sucks on the left nipple and plays with the right one,

" God Johnny" I growled as I felt wetness lacing my lower parts, he feels my pussy as I squirm.

" God, your being a god damn tease" I growled as he smirked at me, I feel his stare on my lower parts,

" I wanna taste you" He grins before going down on me, I gripped the headboard as his vicious tongue licks my wetness,

" Geez" I growled as I feel his fingers probing my entrance,

" Johnny please" I panted as I felt wetness leaking out of me,

" Are you sure?" he asked as I nodded, I feel his cock at my entrance, he probs slowly as if lubing his cock up, then I felt him pierce inside me,

" Johnny" I cried out as he settles inside me, it was hot and long,

" God you're perfect FireFox" He moaned as he prepped my neck with kisses. " You can move Johnny" I say as he kisses me again,

" You got it baby" He says before thrusting nice and slow inside me, I wrapped my arms around him,

" You feel so wet and all for me" He says as he continues to thrust into me, I moan and squirm as my walls envelop him.

" Johnny" I moaned out before I felt a gush of my own fluids wash over his hot rod,

" Jace" He moans out as I felt him cum deep inside me,

" Jesus all mighty" I say as my body was getting slowly down from my high. Johnny rolled off of me, I was sore as hell.

 

 

 


	2. The New Feeling

" God Johnny" I moaned as he lifted me up, he carries us to our room, his lips finding every inch of skin,

" Good girl" He grinned, I moaned hard as I felt his erection through his suit, I take the zipper and slowly trail it down,

" God Jace, you're on fire" He told me, I wanted to sink my fangs into his sink,

" Jace" Johnny groaned as I let his suit fall from his body, seeing all his skin, his body sculpted like a Greek god, I lick my lips,

" Come and get me" Johnny grinned, I pounced on him, my clothes tore off by my claws, I made them go back, I feel juices coming from my core,

" Baby slow down please" I begged as he held me, I rub my soaked core against his cock, he groaned,

" I can't wait" He moaned as I feel his hot cock entering me, I cried out, but Johnny lifts himself up and engulfs my mouth with his, I grip his longer hair in my hands,

" So good" I moaned as he pulled his lips away, I feel him flipping us over, he then thrusts slowly into me,

" Johnny this slow pace is killing me" I cried out to him,

" I'm taking this slow baby" He groaned, I whimpered, I brought him down to me and kiss him hard, his hips picking up some pace, hitting a spot that makes me shutter against him hard,

" God Johnny" I moaned as I feel him stiffen hard and deep, his warmth entering me in waves of scorching hot seed, but right now, I didn't care cause it soothed my need for him.


End file.
